There are rain-screen or ventilated siding systems available for mounting siding to building structures and hidden fastener systems available for attaching fencing and decking boards to structures. Most of these systems require the use of screws or nails to attach the siding material. Some of these systems use a clip device that is screwed to a rail system, thus eliminating the need for screws or nails to attach the siding material, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. D617,011. Although these existing clip systems eliminate the need for nails or screws to attach the siding material, each clip must be measured for placement and then each clip individually screwed to the rail system.
Accordingly, there is a need for mounting system that is simple to install and use, requires few or no tools and provides for accurate mounting of siding, fencing and decking materials.